livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Aradra Longstrider (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) Level: 8 Experience: 34313 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven Deity: N/A Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 22 +6 (10 pts) +2 R +2 Levels 4/8 +2 Belt CON: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 07 -2 (-4 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 78 = + CON (08) + FC (04) (Ranger) AC: 21 = + DEX (06) + Armor (4 Armor +1 Enhancement) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (06) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (4 Armor +1 Enhancement) + Shield (00) INIT: +08 = (06) + Misc (00) + Reactionary (02) BAB: +08 = (08) CMB: +10 = (08) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 26 = + BAB (08) + STR (02) + DEX (06) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +08 = (06) + CON (01) + Cloak (01) Reflex: +13 = (06) + DEX (06) + Cloak (01) Will: +05 = (02) + WIS (02) + Cloak (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longbow: Attack: +16 = (08) + DEX (06) + WF(1) + MG(1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS) Rapid Shot:Attack: +14 = (08) + DEX (06) + WF(1) - RS(2) + MG(1) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) Deadly Aim:Attack: +13 = (08) + DEX (06) + WF(1) - DA(3) + MG(1) Damage: 1d8+9, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) RS + DA: Attack: +11 = (08) + DEX (06) + WF(1) - RS(2) - DA(3) + MG(1) Damage: 1d8+9, Crit:20/x3, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) Dagger: Attack: +10 = (08) + STR (02) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit:19-20/x2 Dagger®: Attack: +14 = (08) + DEX (06) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit:19-20/x2, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) Dagger®: Attack: +11 = (08) + DEX (06) - DA(3) w/DA Damage: 1d4+8, Crit:19-20/x2, Special:within 30' +1 Att +1 Dmg (PBS)) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 HP 4x, +1 Animal Companion Skill 4x) Bonus Feat: Humans get an extra feat at level 1 Bonus Skill: Humans get an extra skill point at level 1 and every level after Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: A ranger is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Track: You gain +4 to Survival checks made to follow or identify tracks Wild Empathy: You can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like Diplomacy check. You roll 1d20+6. Favored Enemy(Undead): You gain a +4 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against undead. Likewise, you get a +4 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Favored Enemy(Humans): You gain a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks when using these skills against humans. Likewise, you get a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against such creatures. You may make Knowledge Skill checks untrained to identify such creatures. Combat Style(Archery): Gain Bonus Feats based on selected combat style Adaptation: Aradra's right eye was damaged in the line of duty, and can now "learn" different creatures abilities. Aradra selects one ability or feat from the adaptation list for that type. Aradra can use adaptations for 10 minutes per day per Ranger level he possesses. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be used in 10-minute increments. If the adaptation requires Aradra to make a more specific choice (such as what skill to use with Skill Focus), this choice is permanent and cannot be changed. At 8th, 13th, and 15th-level, Aradra chooses another one of his favored enemy types and selects one adaptation from that type’s list, as well as an additional adaptation from any one list of a creature type he’s selected (including the one just chosen, if so desired). Replaces favored terrain. Aradra can only use one adaptation at a time. Adaptation (Darkvision): Aradra's eyes can become more adaptable to the dark, granting him darkvision. Adaptation (Iron Will): Aradra's determantion to see the mission through has manifested, granting him a +2 to Will Saves Hunter's Bond(Animal Companion): Shadow has finally tracked Aradra down, and joins him. Woodland Stride: Move through any sort of non magical undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Swift Tracker: Aradra takes no pentatly to tracking at normal speed, and only -10 when tracking at twice normal speed Feats Point Blank Shot (lvl 1): You are especially accurate when making ranged attacks against close target. Precise Shot (human): You are adept at firing ranged attacks into melee. Rapid Shot (Combat Feat @ Lvl 2): When making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, you can fire one additional time this round. All of your attack rolls take a –2 penalty when using Rapid Shot. Deadly Aim (lvl 3): You can choose to take a –3 penalty on all ranged attack rolls to gain a +6 bonus on all ranged damage rolls. Endurance (Bonus Ranger @ lvl 3): Aradra gains Endurance as a bonus feat. Weapon Focus(Comp Longbow) (lvl 5): +1 to Attack Rolls with composite longbows. Manyshot (Combat Feat @ Lvl 6): When Making a full-attack action with a ranged weapon, your first attack fires two arrows. Boon Companion (lvl 7): Animal Companion becomes stronger Spell Lists (Known) All 1st Level Spells from Core, APG, UM, UC All 2nd Level Spells from Core, APG, UM, UC Spell Lists (Prepared) Level 01(2) Level 02(2) Level 03 Level 04 None None Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 64 = (48) + INT (08)/Level; FC (00), Human (08) (Ranger) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 06 0 0 6 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 07 2 3 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 +0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Escape Artist 06 0 0 6 -0 +0 Fly 06 0 0 6 -0 +0 Handle Animal 9 8 3 -2 (+4) Shadow Heal 11 6 3 2 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 12 8 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 12 8 3 1 +0 Perception 13 8 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Profession (Soldier) 09 4 3 2 +0 Ride 10 1 3 6 -0 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 17 8 3 6 -0 +0 Survival 13 8 3 2 (+4)(Following or determining Tracks; see Class Abilities) Swim 07 2 3 2 -0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit -- lb +1 Mithril Shirt 2100 gp 10 lb +1 Seeking Comp. LB (+2 STR) 8600 gp 03 lb Wrist Sheath (Spring Loaded) 05 gp 01 lb Wand of Abundant Ammo(48) 750 gp -- lb Dagger (Melee) 02 gp 01 lb Belt of incredible Dexterity 4000 gp 01 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 01 lb Goggles, Smoked 10 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Acid x3 30 gp 03 lb Antiplague 50 gp -- lb Antitoxen 50 gp -- lb Key, Skeleton 85 gp -- lb Silent Whistle 0.9 gp -- lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Chalk x10 0.1 gp -- lb Powderx10 0.1 gp 05 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Wand of CLW(49) 735 gp -- lb Pearl of Power (Level 1) 1000 gp -- lb Mirror 10 gp .5 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Flaskx2 .06 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Holly and Mistletoe 00 gp 00 lb Rod of Extend Metamagic 3000 gp 05 lb Efficient Quiver 1800 gp 02 lb Normal(20) 01 gp -- lb Blunt(20) 02 gp -- lb Adamantine (5) 300 gp -- lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 05 lb Waterproof Bag .05 gp .5 lb --Grappling Hook 01 gp 04* lb --Silk Rope 100' 20 gp 10* lb --Crowbar 2 gp 05 lb --Shovel .02 gp 02 lb --Hammer .5 gp 03 lb --Pitonx4 .4 gp 02 lb --Iron Spikesx5 .25 gp 05 lb --String/Twine 100' .02 gp 01 lb --Climbing Kit 50 gp 05* lb Waterproof Bag .05 gp .5 lb --Portrait Book 10 gp 03 lb --Footprint Book 50 gp 03 lb --Map Maker's kit 10 gp 02 lb --Hammock .1 gp 03 lb --Healer's kit 50 gp 01 lb --Surgeon's tools 20 gp 05 lb Waterproof Bag .05 gp .5 lb --Compass 10 gp .5 lb --Fishnet 04 gp 05 lb --Rationx4 02 gp 04* lb --Sunrodx2 04 gp 02* lb --Chalkboard 1 gp 02* lb --Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb --Cooking Kit 01 gp 02* lb --Soap .01 gp .5 lb Total Weight: 24 lb (* do not count to weight) Used or Sold: Potion of CLW - Used Tap of CLW wand - used Abundent Ammo x2 - used Studded Leather - Sold Composite Longbow (+2 STR) Sold Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Traits Reactionary: +2 trait bonus on Initative checks Magical Talent: Create Water(Sp) 1/day (CL5) Finances PP: 00 Initial Character creation: 150 GP GP: 66 Sunken Temple: 1,555 GP SP: 03 Bloodcove Disguise: 19,149 GP CP: 09 4 DMCs to get to level 7: 5,040 GP Total Earnings: 25,894 GP Current Carried Items: -25,777.61 GP Consumed or Destroyed Items: -50 GP Coins carried: 66.39 GP Animal Companion Shadow (CR 6) Male Wolf Medium Animal Initiative +2; Senses Low-Light Vision, Scent; Perception +13 -------------------- DEFENSE -------------------- AC 19, AC(T) 11, AC(FF) 17 (+2 Dex, +8 Natural -1 size) HP 72 (Max-2, 7d8+28) Fort +9, Ref +7, Will +4 -------------------- OFFENSE -------------------- Spd 50 ft. Melee Bite +10(1d8+9 plus Trip) PA Bite: +10(1d8+15 plus Trip) Space 10 ft.; Reach 5 ft. -------------------- STATISTICS -------------------- Str 23, Dex 15, Con 19, Int 3, Wis 12, Cha 6 BAB +5; CMB +12; CMD 24 (28 vs. Trip) Feats: Skill Focus (Perception), Power Attack, Furious Focus, Iron Will Tricks: Hunting (attack, down, fetch, heel, seek, and track) B.Tricks: Attack Any Target, Come, Stay Skills: Perception 6 (+13), Survival 5 (+6) (1 +4) (Human FC) -------------------- SPECIAL ABILITIES -------------------- Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex): Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Link: +4 To Handle Animal skill checks Share Spells: Can cast spells that target You on Animal. Evasion: On Successful Reflex Save, Negate Full instead of Half N.A. Bonus: Shadow gains a +4 bonus to N.A STR/DEX Bonus: Shadow gains an additional +2 to STR and DEX Ability Increase: Shadow gains a +1 INT bonus. Devotion:+4 Will checks vs Enchantment Charm/Comp Advancement: Shadow has advanced, and gains a +8 Str, +4Con, -2 Dex, and large size. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 6'3 Weight: 200 Hair Color: Shoulder-length Dark Blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Tan, with dirt and grass stains over himself Appearance: Scars all across his body from the last war he fought in. His armor and equipment smells of the land, which causes many people to ignore him at first. Demeanor: Very quiet, and is always looking around, taking in his surroundings. His training from the army taught him to always be looking around at his surroundings. When he does speak, he does so carefully and to the point. Background: Aradra ran away from home while quite young, and joined the army of Rorn. He was trained as an archer, and quickly became on of the best scouts in his unit. He frequently fought undead, and became better at destroying them. After 5 years, he was free to leave, and decided to become an adventurer. Adventure Log Sunken Temple ~ Final Awards XP Received: 2,039 XP Treasure Received: 1,555 GP MW Composite Longbow +2 SR 600gp Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50gp Arrow Restock 5gp (60 Regular Arrows and 20 Blunt Arrows) Bloodcove Disguise ~ Final Awards XP Received: 16,018 XP Treasure Received: 19,149 GP Treasure Purchased: Spring Loaded Wrist Sheath 5gp Efficient Quiver 1800gp (purchase roll) Arrow Restock 3gp (60 Regular Arrows) 4 DMC to Level 7 XP Received: 5,280 XP Treasure Received: 5,040 GP Treasure Purchased: Shopping Spree The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets ~ In Progress Rewards XP Received: 10,976 XP Treasure Received: 0 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Combat Style (Archery) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +08 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Deadly Aim Features: Adaptation(Darkvision) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +16 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Ability: +1 Dex Features: Hunter's Bond(Animal Companion), Divine Spell casting HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + 1 FC = 10 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +24 (Old Total) = 32 (New Total) Spells: 1x1st level/day Level 5: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +4 to +4 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Focus(Composite Longbow) Features: Second Favored Enemy: Humanoids(Humans) +2. Undead goes to +4 HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +32 (Old Total) = 40 (New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x1st level/day Level 6: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +5 to +6 Fort: +4 to +5 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +1 to +2 Feat: Manyshot Features: Combat Style Feat HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +40 (Old Total) = 48 (New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: None Level 7: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +6 to +7 Fort: +5 to +5 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +2 to +2 Feat: Boon Companion Features: Woodland Stride HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +48 (Old Total) = 56 (New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x2nd level/day Level 8: Class: Ranger (Infiltrator) BAB: +7 to +8 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +2 to +2 Features: Swift Tracker, Second Adapdation(Iron Will) HP: 8(Max - 2) + 1 CON + = 9 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) + 1 (INT) + 1 (Race) +56 (Old Total) = 64(New Total) FC: Shadow Gains an additional 1 skill point. Spells: 1x2nd level/day Approvals *Approval (10/01/10) (Living PF Judge) Level 1 *Approval (10/01/10) (Walking Dad) Level 1 *Approval (03/05/11) (HolyMan) Level 2 *Approval (06/01/11) (HolyMan) Level 3 *Approval (08/21/22) (Mowgli) Level 4 *Approved (01/26/12) (Satin Knights) Level 5 *Approved (04/09/12) (Satin Knights) Level 6 *Approved (04/26/12) (Satin Knights) Level 7 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Forbidden Isle of Ancient Secrets Category:Awaiting Approval